1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a computer case, and, more particularly, to a computer case for a desktop computer.
2. Description of the Related Art
A computer case for a desktop computer is used to encase the motherboard, processor, CD drive, hard disc drive, power supply, etc., of the computer system. The typical desktop computer power supply is mounted in the computer case. Since the power supply generates heat, it increases the temperature inside the computer case. However, the computer system seems more complete when the power supply is mounted in the computer case, and the power supply usually includes a fan which may also be used as a processor cooling fan.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a computer case for a desktop computer to mitigate and/or obviate the aforementioned problems.